Ice chests are used to keep contents at a desired temperature regardless of the ambient air temperature. Ice chests come in various sizes, which typically range from about 20 quarts up to about 165 quarts. However, the size and configuration of ice chests between manufacturers may vary.
Recently, premium ice chests which have the ability to keep food and other contents cold for longer periods of time have become more common. Examples of premium ice chests include those sold under the trademarks YETI, PELICAN, GRIZZLY, K2, ORCA, and COLEMAN. These premium ice chests are able to keep contents at an ice chest temperature longer than traditional ice chests due to the insulation and construction. Premium ice chests are also designed for more extreme conditions. For example, heavy duty ice chests are generally in demand not only for camping, but for remote operations, oil field operations, deep sea fishing, and the like. A downside to this construction and insulation is the additional weight associated with the heavy duty ice chests.
Although ice chests and other articles have different appearances, all share some common features. For example, ice chests generally have a lid on top for access to the contents, handles on either end, and, at least one drain plug. The size, shape and other characteristics of the lid, handle and drain plug may vary among models and among manufacturers. Another feature commonly found on premium ice chests is rubber or otherwise non-slip feet. These feet keep the ice chest from sliding around on wet sea decks or the back of a pickup truck, and provide some protection for the ice chest in the event of a drop. Embodiments disclosed herein may attach to the feet of an article such as a premium ice chest or may attach to other openings in a surface of the ice chest.
Traditionally, ice chests have been either carried by handles using handles molded into the ice chest or permanently attached to the ice chest. The recent appearance of the premium ice chest market which makes the ice chest significantly more bulky and heavier has made carrying these ice chests by hand unreasonable, especially for longer distances. Carrying a premium ice chest may be difficult even if the ice chest is empty—a fully loaded ice chest can easily be over 100 pounds.
What is needed is a device and method that will permit easy, safe movement of an ice chest or other heavy or cumbersome article.